


A Second Chance

by KrazyKzir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKzir/pseuds/KrazyKzir
Summary: The man killed the boy inside,The child of the darkest night.Enemies as they were, two unlikely beings would save Skyrim and the whole of Nirn from an unseen threat of a group of powerful vampires. And along their journey they would find unlikely friendships, trust and even Love.And this is the beginning of their story.
Relationships: Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)





	A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief intro to the main characters. Also there would be some changes to the plot as to refresh things awhile.  
> I don't know about u guys but I hate to do the same playthrough all the time.

Flames were everywhere. Everyone was killed. Almost everyone. I cried that night but Anger and hatred was all I could felt. They killed my family. I was weak unable to fight back. They took my brother. They burnt the village. The boy I was couldn't help but accepted that fateful night. Good thing I killed him. Modred you are strong now and you know what to do. In his hand was a pendant in the shape of A wheel of eight spires. A great stone bridge was a head with statues of dragon heads around. So this is dragon bridge. The traveler walked up to the guards who were checking. "Halt," the guard said. The wagon he was on stopped. "High Rock," the guards snorted. The locals seem real hospitable. This will have to do. The first thing he looked for was the inn. Ahh found one. Four Shields tavern.

She could still remember even if it was a distant memory. The warmth from the sun rays in the morning. The cold that used to chill her. Funny the taste of sweet rolls and mead too. But mostly she missed the smiles from her parents. Funny it seems like a long time since we had a family dinner. But things changed. My skin is now devoid of warmth and I can no longer hear my heartbeats. I no longer care for others. Serana smirked. All I can feel right now is a cold like no other. It doesn't bite my skin but my soul if I still have one. A grip in my chest if it still beats. Serana could see nothing, hear nothing but she did felt a strange feeling. She felt like drowning. She was conscious but trapped at the same time. She felt hunger. So weak she felt. And sleepy she was, she waited not knowing how many days passed. It all felt like it was from yesterday. "Serana, you need to follow me'' Valerica said. "Mother you still haven't explained me" "No time for it" She saw a strange coffin. Most likely for me. "How long must I stay here?" Valerica said nothing. It took Serana everything to keep her the single tear from escaping her eye. And everything else was darkness.

Skyrim was cold indeed. Modred wrapped fur coat over his mail. It sure is cold in Winterhold. After buying some rations from the shabby inn ,he headed to the college straight. He met a high elf named Faralda. The welcome was warmer than most nords and he could understand their caution. "We are sorry for the precaution we have to take but it's necessary as the tension between us and the local nords are high at the moment." "No actualy I am grateful for your welcome honestly I was treated fa better here than by the rest of Skyrim actually." It was not much but he had a glance of subtle smile from Faralda. "Oh by the way, if you are interested you could join the college. I am sure you would be a superb addition to our college." Faralda opened the gate and led him towards the structure.

Two swords clashed. She could still remember. "Not bad, yet not good enough." She could remember her father smirking at their duel. I do miss those times. And then she started feeling warmth. Blood, her heart started beating rapidly with a lethal tempo. Her skin start feeling tingling. A soft moan escaped her. She woke up in a strange cavern. She didn't even need to look around but she could feel a presence through sensing life force. There is only one living being around her at the moment. She quickly unsheathed her ebony blade around her. A dagger seemed to fly towards her. It was fast. Even tho she was a vampire and had unnatural speed , she had a hard time dodging it probably due to her just waking up very recently. It hit her breastplate and it was shining with a gleam of white. "Silver Hmmph , you come prepared. " Serana realized that the person she was meeting is an enemy. Probably a hunter. **I have been itching for a fight anyway.** "Do your worst." Serana shouted as she dove straight towards the hostile target ahead her with ebony sword. 

**Author's Note:**

> So folks, this is my first work in this site. In experience, I am as green as the lush green grass which means I am awfully new to this area of work. But I do love reading. And here goes this story. Furthermore, English is not my native language.  
> So any mistakes ranging from vocabulary, punctuation to grammatical error could be present(hopefully not so much).  
> The story takes place during Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (mostly Dawnguard series, and also college of Winterhold), My OC is not a dragon born, and I have a new touch to some of the Magic system of Skyrim.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim and any of Bethesda's content.  
> Also if possible please give my first work a few reviews.


End file.
